La Complainte De La Butte
by Amelia theFujoshi
Summary: Joyeux anniversaire Lisen ! Un cadeau rien que pour toi, une fic qui parle d'un séjour hypothétique du couple WatsonHolmes dans le Paris de la fin du XIXème siècle. Songfic.


**Disclaimer :** Je n'ai rien, je ne gagne rien, rien que vos reviews qui sont bien au-dessus de toute considération pécuniaire ^^

**Notes (pour mettre un contexte) :** Grâce à Nathdawn, une vraie meneuse de troupe ) je participe aujourd'hui à la célébration de la naissance d'une demoiselle des plus sympathiques, à la fois intelligente, talentueuse et drôle *oui oui, jalousie ^^*. Donc, Chère Lisen, je te dédie ce petit présent, cette humble fic qui ne casse pas des briques. Malgré son niveau au ras des pâquerettes, je t'assure qu'elle vient du fond du cœur. Je compte beaucoup sur ton indulgence et ta compréhension.

Cette chanson est une de mes préférées (et celle de Ayin-Anna aussi *Hello ^^*). Elle contient une poésie à la fois pleine d'espoir et de tristesse, c'est simplement magnifique. Et… je sais qu'elle est anachronique de l'époque, elle a été écrite dans les années 50 alors que l'histoire se passe fin XIXème. Je sais que plus d'un sont en train de se retourner dans leurs tombes, et que d'autres vont êtres scandalisés, je sais que je viens de bousiller une très belle chanson, oui, je sais XD

En espérant néanmoins que tu y trouveras ma bonne intention,

Bon courage pour la lecture ^^

_xxxXxxx_

Paris, octobre 1895.

Pour Sherlock Holmes, elle est et elle restera _la_ Femme. Cela fait plus de quatre ans qu'il l'a connue, qu'il fut le témoin de son mariage, qu'elle partit pour l'Amérique avec une partie de son cœur, sans aucun doute. Mais quand on est celui qui se consume d'amour pour un logicien égoïste, manipulateur et imbu de sa propre personne, l'admiration qu'il lui porte se ressent comme une plaie vive qui date à peine de la veille.

En ce début d'automne, une affaire quelque peu singulière nous amena à quitter le doux confort de Baker Street pour les rues grouillantes et pittoresques de la Capitale parisienne. Holmes nous fit séjourner dans une pension de famille d'une de ses connaissances, rue Lepic, Montmartre. Dieu, que cet homme connaissait tout le monde.

Comme à son habitude, le grand Sherlock Holmes était taciturne. Il murmurait, visiblement pour lui-même, qu'il était trop tôt pour enquêter à Paris, que le temps n'était pas encore venu. Pour quelle raison précise ? Je l'ignorais. Son regard glacial chaque fois que je m'apprêtais à l'interroger me dissuadait de continuer. Par ailleurs, au début de la semaine, il émit une remarque qui me contraria au plus haut point. Le résultat en fut que depuis presque une semaine, je lui battais froid. C'est là tout l'intérêt de ce récit : comment la jalousie me fit douter de Sherlock Holmes.

Tout cela commença par la résolution d'une enquête. Parfaitement fat et satisfait de ses prouesses, Holmes se gargarisait de sa nouvelle capacité à trouver le moment exact de la prise d'une photo en extérieur grâce à sa luminosité, martelant à quel point ce fait était déterminant pour l'affaire.

« Une photo tellement symbolique que je la garderai au même titre que celle de _la_ Femme, Watson ! »

Les deux mots tombèrent comme un couperet. Pour un auditeur non averti, ils étaient insignifiants. Pour moi qui étais à fleur de peau depuis qu'il la connaissait, ces mots étaient mes rivaux.

Bien sûr, je n'ignorais pas qu'au lieu de prendre la bague qu'on lui proposa, il avait expressément demandé à récupérer _sa _photo. Je n'ignorais nullement qu'il la gardait en un lieu sûr et qu'il lui arrivait de la contempler de temps à autre. Mais de là à la mentionner, à l'articuler à haute voix ! Cet homme voulait ma mort. Certes, avec un peu de temps, j'aurais pu admettre ma trop grande sensibilité, ma nature à fleur de peau qui me nuisait. Cependant, à ce moment-là, toutes ces considérations m'étaient très éloignées. J'étais simplement jaloux d'Elle.

Je connaissais la jalousie, je l'ai déjà connue auparavant. Pour certains, c'était un serpent qui mordait tout ce qu'il rencontrait en s'enroulant autour des boyaux. Je voyais les choses un peu différemment. La jalousie, _ma_ jalousie était une bête féroce aux ruades brusques, violentes et imprévisibles. Elle arborait fièrement des cornes des plus pointues, des crocs longs et acérés et des griffes aiguisées aussi épaisses que les doigts qui les contenaient. Sa peau était une carapace hérissée de piques empoisonnées et sa queue se terminait par le plus venimeux des serpents. Une chimère irréaliste et aveugle emprisonnée dans mes entrailles, les lacérant sauvagement pour être libérée. Telle est ma jalousie. Elle me faisait tellement souffrir que j'en restais sans voix, sans réaction contre Holmes et sans contestation sérieuse quand il me fit venir avec lui dans ce voyage insensé.

Le plus gros de ma colère étant passé silencieusement sur le bateau, mon sentiment prédominant était à présent la tristesse. Ma pauvre tête se remplissait d'interrogations non pertinentes, selon les dires du limier a posteriori, mais de mon point de vue, tout à fait importantes à ce moment-là. Pourquoi avait-il eu besoin de penser à elle ? Dans un couple, aussi singulier soit-il, l'autre ne devrait-il pas occuper toutes les pensées romantiques ? Aucune remarque du grand Sherlock Holmes n'est anodine, malheureusement. Aurais-je à craindre pour mon statut ? Car oui, nous étions amants. Nous étions un couple depuis son retour miraculeux d'entre les morts, lorsqu'il m'avoua étonnamment son inclination depuis toujours. Je fus le plus heureux des hommes et croyais encore l'être jusqu'à la semaine dernière.

Avec mes questionnements ne me laissant pas de répit, la mélancolie qui commençait à m'envahir et l'enthousiasme de Holmes à jouer les limiers, à peine avions-nous posé les pieds dans nos chambres, qu'il se précipita vers la sortie, semblant avoir totalement occulté mon existence. Tant pis. Cela me laissa tout le loisir de ruminer mon humeur indéfinissable.

Après le thé partagé avec notre hôtesse – une gentille dame d'un certain âge, fort agréable et parlant avec un doux accent – ne voyant Holmes revenir, je décidai de sortir me promener afin de découvrir la ville et voir jusqu'où mes jambes et mes peines pouvaient me porter.

La saison voulut que le soleil se couchât assez rapidement. Presque aussitôt, une lune à l'éclat timide le remplaça, effaçant les nets contours délimitant les personnes et les choses, les confondant en une masse indistincte et fantomatique.

Errant sans but au milieu de cette foule, dans cette ville à la renommée tellement unique, plongé dans mes pensées obscures, je ne m'aperçus avoir atteint le haut lieu de la prostitution que lorsque je fus interpellé par une de ces demoiselles en tenue légère. J'ouvris mes yeux et mes pensées pour constater à quel point l'endroit où je me trouvais était fascinant. Sans y avoir fait attention, je me trouvais devant ce cabaret ouvert en 1889 : Le fameux Moulin Rouge, décrié par les plus sévères, encensé par les libertins.

Pas une fois je n'ai pensé à y entrer. Il était préférable dans mon état de rester loin des espaces confinés. Sans douter de l'animation qui pouvait exister dans l'établissement, je constatai avec amusement que ses alentours étaient aussi captivants. Des prostituées battaient le pavé, des échoppes commençaient à peine à ouvrir, des marchands ambulants faisaient leur travail, des enfants couraient et piaillaient dans cet endroit saugrenu, et par-dessus toute cette activité, je le remarquai.

Un vieil homme était assis à un coin de rue. Il avait commencé à échapper quelques notes de son accordéon. Bientôt, une jeune fille toute maigre et dépenaillée le rejoignit et à voir la taille de cette petite, sa voix quand elle entama sa chanson semblait irréelle. Avec puissance, elle entonna gravement une mélodie qui restera à jamais dans mon souvenir comme l'hymne absolu de cette métropole. On me traduisit la chanson plus tard, mais c'était étrange à quel point chaque petite chose pouvait vous ramener au seul être qui occupait toutes vos pensées. Je me mis donc à ancrer mon esprit sur Holmes et à adapter les paroles de la chanson à sa personne.

**Là-haut dans la rue Saint-Vincent,**

**Une poète et une inconnue s'aimèrent l'espace d'un instant,**

**Mais il ne l'a jamais revue.**

**Cette chanson il composa en espérant que son inconnue**

**Un matin de printemps l'entendra quelque part au coin d'une rue.**

L'introduction s'annonçait déjà très triste en ce que les deux amoureux ne purent rester ensemble. Cette partie fut seulement chantée, sans autre accompagnement, mais quand la musique, valse triste et poignante commença, toute la poésie me cloua sur place.

**La lune trop blême pose un diadème sur tes cheveux roux,**

**La lune trop rousse de gloire éclabousse ton veston plein d'trous,**

De toutes ses expériences, de tous ses déguisements, de tout ce qui faisait qu'il était lui-même, un être sans aucune concession.

**La lune trop pâle caresse l'opale de tes yeux blasés,**

**Mon Prince de la rue, sois le bienvenu dans mon cœur blessé.**

Tel qu'il était en ce moment, souffrant et languissant d'un peu d'intérêt de sa part. Il y était entré sans préavis, à mon plus grand regret et pour mon plus grand bonheur.

**Les escaliers de la butte sont durs aux miséreux,**

**Les ailes des moulins protègent les amoureux.**

J'avais espéré – désespérément espéré – que nous puissions être des amoureux protégés, bénis, mais la réalité était que nous étions des miséreux ordinaires qui trébuchaient sur ces maudits stupides escaliers.

**… ****Je sens ta menotte qui cherche ma main,**

**Je sens ta poitrine et ta taille fine, j'oublie mon chagrin.**

Autrefois, je sentais sa menotte s'agrippant à la mienne, comme s'il en avait besoin par-dessus tout. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait comme celle du commun des mortels, mais à l'intérieur, son cœur était aussi froid qu'un mois de février. Sa taille était tellement fine que je pouvais en faire le tour d'un seul bras. Il m'avait d'ailleurs laissé le faire tellement souvent, selon sa conception du terme. J'aurais pu oublier mon chagrin, si je pouvais avoir la garantie de toujours le sentir contre moi.

**Je sens sur tes lèvres une odeur de fièvre de gosse mal nourri,**

Quand je les caressais et les embrassais tels des fruits gorgés de soleil, à l'instar de l'air réchauffé des engins volants, son souffle chaud mêlé au mien me permettait de ne plus toucher terre.

**Et sous ta caresse, je sens une ivresse qui m'anéantit.**

Car au même titre qu'il cherchait ma main, la passion et l'adoration que nous partagions dans l'intimité m'affaiblissaient, me faisaient disparaître comme par enchantement.

Quelques nuages commencèrent à s'amonceler sur la place, dissimulant l'éclat déjà blafard de la lune. Puis quelques gouttes de pluie tombèrent brièvement, légères et glaciales. Elles étaient comme autant d'aiguilles me transperçant le cœur.

**Mais voilà qu'il flotte, la lune se trotte,**

**Et le prince aussi.**

Il s'était évaporé, ce cher Holmes, m'abandonnant avec mes sombres considérations. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Il me tourmentait, même en étant absent.

**Sous le ciel sans lune, je pleure à la brune **

**Mon rêve évanoui.**

La bruine devenait piquante de froid et le ciel devenait de plus en plus lugubre. J'eus réellement pitié des personnes obligées de supporter ce temps. Fallait-il que l'on soit maudit pour ne pas pouvoir rejoindre la douce chaleur d'un foyer. Sur cette note fataliste, je me résolus à rentrer à la pension.

Je manquai le dîner et mon compagnon était toujours absent. J'allai donc m'installer dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune que la cheminée réchauffait agréablement et commençai à somnoler. Je ne sus combien de temps restais-je ainsi, mais une petite tape et le tintement du verre que l'on m'offrit me tira de mes songes. C'était Holmes.

« Bonsoir, Watson. Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Elle ne l'est pas.

- Bien évidemment, cette journée est l'une des plus décevantes jamais vécues.

- Pas d'avancement pour l'enquête, à ce que je vois. »

Je faillis ajouter « enquête dont je ne savais toujours rien », quand je me souvins que je devais feindre l'indifférence.

« Aucune petite progression, mais je vois que vous ne vous en souciez guère, affirma-t-il calmement, avec un air goguenard.

- Bonne nuit, Holmes. »

Ce fut tout ce que je pus répliquer sans avoir à me trahir, sans avoir à lui hurler combien j'attendais la fin de la journée pour ne serait-ce que l'apercevoir. Comme il était malaisé d'être amoureux ! On devenait aussi sensible et délicat qu'une de ces jeunes dindes dont on se moquait tant. Je me trouvais pitoyable de réagir ainsi.

Je quittai donc la pièce, en espérant me draper de toute a dignité et voulant le laisser seul. Pourtant, il se leva en même temps que moi, souhaitant sans doute rejoindre sa chambre également. Arrivés devant nos portes respectives, je n'osai lui jeter un dernier regard, de peur de commettre une quelconque imbécilité.

Ce n'est que dans ma chambre que je me permis de pousser un long soupir, désirant me débarrasser de tous mes tracas de ce simple geste. La chanson si envoûtante me revint soudain à l'esprit et je me mis à la fredonner, tout en me préparant à un sommeil qui ne viendrait sûrement pas. De l'autre côté du mur, mon ami faisait les cents pas.

J'allai prendre un livre quelconque dans ma valise, quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas. Quelle ne fut ma surprise de voir Holmes debout dans l'encadrement, se tenant les hanches et me fixant avec un air des plus sévères. Après avoir claqué la porte, il s'avança en grondant :

« Allez-vous arrêter de fredonner ainsi, Watson ? »

Je connaissais le personnage. Il était capricieux. Mais m'enlever ma dernière consolation de ce soir, dans ma propre chambre ! Il était excessif. Je m'essayai à rester calme en répondant :

« En quoi est-ce que cela vous gêne ?

- Comme à votre habitude, vous n'observez pas. Les murs sont aussi épais que du papier ici. On peut pratiquement vous entendre jusqu'au bout de la rue. Vous perturbez ma concentration, Watson. »

Le ton de sa voix était mécontent, mais ses yeux aigus semblaient vouloir passer un autre message. Je me redressai donc calmement.

« Quel est le vrai problème, Holmes ? Mes fredonnements ne vous ont jamais dérangé jusqu'à présent.

- Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche. Qu'avez-vous cet an-ci ? Vous me boudez comme au temps de ma prise de cocaïne. »

Je fus sidéré. D'habitude, il ne portait aucune attention à mes états d'âme, bien trop habitué à ce que je me livre spontanément à lui. Ayant eu un sursaut d'orgueil, je le provoquai :

« Quelles « hypothèses » pouvez-vous émettre ?

- Nous y voilà. À votre air renfrogné depuis une semaine, je peux aisément voir qu'il s'agit de moi. Et comme chacune de mes tentatives d'approche s'est soldée par un grognement de désapprobation, il est fort probable que je ne sois toujours pas pardonné. Il est ainsi question d'une parole ou d'une action que j'ai commise et qui revêt pour vous une importance particulière, mais dont je ne me souviens pas.

- Oh, Holmes, vous êtes irrécupérable.

- Dites-le-moi maintenant, qu'on en finisse.

- Vous ne faites aucun effort.

- Trop vieux, trop fatigué, trop… Allons, Watson. Vos gamineries n'amusent que vous.

- Croyez-vous que ça m'amuse de rester ainsi ? D'être pratiquement considéré comme une babiole que l'on peut oublier dans un coin ? D'être une chose insignifiante dont on peut négliger l'existence ? Cela me navre et me blesse, mais vous semblez vous en moquer, comme toujours.

- Vous faites tout cela car je ne vous ai pas communiqué les tenants du cas en cours ? Je vous ai connu plus explicite.

- Il ne s'agit pas uniquement de ce cas, Holmes ! Cette… photo ! Le cas précédent. Et Elle ! La Femme ! Vous ne manquez pas une opportunité pour en parler, Holmes. Et vos yeux brillent. Elle est loin et toujours si proche de vous. Je ne pourrai jamais rivaliser. Je suis en train de vous perdre. Une fois de plus ! »

Je me rendis compte de l'incohérence flagrante de mes propos. De plus, j'avais prononcé tout cela d'une voix méconnaissable. Mon ton pathétique me consterna.

« Ainsi donc, c'est pour cela que vous me tenez rancune. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, Watson : « Beaucoup de bruit pour rien ».

- C'est tellement facile de vous en moquer. Vous êtes un monstre insensible ! »

À mon grand étonnement, il me rejoignit au centre de la pièce et prit mes mains dans les siennes. Ce fut d'un doux et profond murmure qu'il déclara :

« Écoutez-moi bien, parce que je n'aime pas me répéter, Watson. Dans un ricanement, il ajouta : je vais même me mettre à utiliser des métaphores astronomiques dont vous me reprochez l'ignorance. Vous me prenez pour un fieffé misogyne, Watson, mais vous vous trompez. J'apprécie les femmes, elles sont comme autant de corps célestes uniques et brillantes chacune à leur façon. Elles peuvent être fascinantes et vraiment proches lorsqu'on s'attache à elles. C'est ce qui m'est arrivé avec la Femme, Watson. J'ai rencontré la lune. Je ne puis vous décrire l'enchantement que l'on ressent à cette expérience unique…

- Lâchez-moi, vous vous êtes prononcé. Je ne veux pas en entendre plus.

- Écoutez-moi jusqu'à la fin, mon vieux. Je retiens tout ce que j'ai dit, mais vous ! Vous êtes et resterez toujours l'exception. Vous vous êtes imposé dans mon cœur et rendu indispensable, alors que je croyais ne jamais avoir besoin de personne. Autrefois, j'avais peur d'altérer mon jugement si je tombais amoureux, mais à présent, je crains sérieusement pour ma raison si vous venez à ne plus exister dans ma vie. Vous êtes le soleil, Watson. La lumière grâce à laquelle toute vie est possible. Et je vous défends de m'ignorer ou de me menacer de votre absence. »

Je le scrutai comme si c'était la première fois. Je voulais être certain que c'était le même Holmes qui me dit un jour que j'étais un conducteur de lumière qui se tenait là. Oui, c'était le même égoïste manipulateur et vaniteux, mais ses yeux perçants brillaient de cette sincérité qui m'a toujours plu en lui. Selon toute considération, il venait de m'avouer son amour, à sa façon.

Sans plus me soucier des objections que je sentais monter en moi, je l'attirai vers moi et l'embrassais avec toute la hargne et la frustration accumulées ces derniers temps. Un peu pris au dépourvu, il se raidit avant de s'abandonner à cette étreinte inattendue. Je m'étais accroché à ses épaules et à sa nuque, tout en approfondissant le contact de nos lèvres. Mon impatience me poussa à forcer l'entrée de sa bouche pour faire rejoindre nos langues en une caresse langoureuse, une danse intime et sensuelle. Je poursuivis notre rapprochement avec le reste de nos corps et j'eus la satisfaction de l'entendre gémir quand nos bassins se touchèrent.

Lorsqu'il s'éloigna un peu de mes lèvres pour reprendre sa respiration, je le poussai à terre et il m'emporta dans sa chute. Nous rîmes en chœur et avant qu'il me laissât m'emparer à nouveau de sa bouche, il me murmura :

« Nous devons absolument rester silencieux, Watson. C'est un endroit respectable, ici. »

La discrétion, bien entendu. Nous étions à Paris, mais les règles étaient les mêmes partout. Deux hommes ne pouvaient s'adonner à la luxure dans une pension de famille correcte, aux murs en papier.

Le jeu allait être intéressant parce que j'avais depuis le début l'intention de faire crier mon amant et ce genre de petit inconvénient n'allait pas interrompre mes projets. D'un air de défi, je lui répliquai :

« Ce sera très difficile pour vous, sachant ce je vais vous faire subir. Mais je suis sûr que vous ferez au mieux. »

Il parut interloqué par l'audace de mes propos, mais sourit de la plus douce des façons en me regardant. Aussi, nous continuâmes sur notre lancée. Je goûtais à ses lèvres encore et encore, en repensant aux paroles de la chanson. De mes mains tremblantes, je nous déshabillai hâtivement.

Je rompis nos baisers pour embrasser et mordiller sa mâchoire jusqu'à son menton carré. Je plongeai ensuite dans son cou pour y planter franchement mes dents et pour lécher les parties rougies par ces traitements. Après ce qui me sembla une éternité, je pus enfin libérer nos corps de nos carcans de tissu. Nos peaux enfiévrées purent enfin se mettre en contact, nous arrachant un long frisson de satisfaction. Tout mon être n'était que caresse et je faisais tout mon possible pour donner le plus de sensations à mon amant.

Nos membres s'emmêlaient, nos doigts s'entrelaçaient ou nos ongles se mettaient à griffer tout ce qu'ils rencontraient. Holmes ondulait sous mon corps. Il semblait apprécier toutes mes interventions, parce que la chambre s'était remplie de ses soupirs lascifs. Ne cessant aucun de mes effleurements, je progressais vers son nombril. Je sentis soudain mon compagnon exprimer des velléités de reprendre la situation en main, son caractère dominant ressurgissant. Pour l'en empêcher, je lui tins fermement les hanches en plantant mon regard directement dans ses yeux sombres et voilés. D'une voix rendue rauque, je lui dis :

« Ce soir, tout sera pour moi ou vous serez obligé de vous finir tout seul. »

La résignation mêlée de désir dans ses prunelles me permirent de continuer. Alors, je me mis à accomplir ma destinée sur cette terre : je fis de nos corps les instruments de notre amour indéfectible.

J'administrais à sa colonne de chair fièrement dressée la meilleure fellation dont j'étais capable, mais sans l'amener jusqu'à la jouissance. À cela, il me répondit par une suffocation frustrée mêlée d'un regard colérique. Je le trouvai adorable. Après avoir attrapé le pot de vaseline dans ma trousse, je le préparai du mieux que je pus, en luttant contre ma hâte et l'impatience de mon camarade qui ondulait de manière obscène.

Après l'avoir plus ou moins correctement préparé, je le pénétrai aussi délicatement que possible. Ce fut seulement à ce moment que nous pûmes exprimer toute notre fougue et notre passion de manière intense, brutale et incontrôlable. Nous fondions l'un dans l'autre, nous ne faisions qu'un. Comment avais-je pu douter de la force de ses sentiments, alors qu'il s'abandonnait ainsi à moi ? Comment avais-je pu penser qu'une autre pouvait lui apporter autant de satisfaction ? Tout n'était plus qu'évidence, nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre et nous ne nous séparerions jamais.

Je me penchai à temps vers lui pour boire son cri de jouissance. Il se répandit dans ma main, terrassé par de longs spasmes d'orgasme qui ne semblait jamais vouloir prendre fin. Quant à moi, après quelques mouvements supplémentaires, je me libérai en lui en de puissants tremblements, mordant sa lèvre pour ne pas réveiller toute la maisonnée.

Nous restâmes longtemps amarrés l'un à l'autre sur le sol, étourdis par notre jouissance, la tête embrumée et nos cœurs tambourinant à un rythme désordonné. C'est le froid et la fatigue qui nous firent rejoindre bien plus tard la chaleur de nos couvertures. Mais juste avant de sombrer contre son corps tiède, je me mis à penser à la chanson qui nous a réunis ce soir en espérant sincèrement que ce poète retrouvera son amour, comme j'ai trouvé le mien.

**Les escaliers de la butte sont durs aux miséreux,**

**Les ailes des moulins protègent les amoureux.**

**FIN**

_xxxXxxx_

**Notes de fin :** Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu (pour les personnes qui n'ont pas décroché en chemin ^^). J'ai sincèrement pensé tous les compliments que j'y ai placés.

À présent, je vous invite chaleureusement à laisser un ou deux petits mots pour exprimer vos sentiments (les meilleurs, les pires), ce sera un honneur d'y répondre :)


End file.
